fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Solar Dragon/Archive 2
Please Leave a Message Below If I left you a message on your talk page, please reply there as I like to keep a conversation in one place. Hello Please dont edit my pages. I take pride in my color work. I also fixed it. Also Nice to be working with you. 23:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) It is linked to my talk page. 22:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Hey Solar, Just curious why you deleted the "Temple of Light " quest page. It's a quest card pickup... Jmjimmy 08:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is the wrong name. Temple of Light is in Fable II. Temple of Avo is in Fable. I will make them today, right now. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::It's actually not, I'm playing Fable 1 right now and have the quest active, the quest is listed as the Temple of Light and the location is Temple of Avo. Jmjimmy 19:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, are you sure? The temple of Light is in Fable II. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::100% Sure - It's odd I know, but that's what it shows in both Fable and TLC Jmjimmy 20:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Talk page links Fixed, as you may have noticed :). I also changed the tab colors, editcount colors, and User space text color. :) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 19:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Looks much better. great job. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) from otekky type briar rose katana on the internet Hey Dragon, it's me from that talk page. Where/when/how do I submit the two Puny Carrots for the Assassin Outfit in Fable II? :I don't have the DLC but I think you have to go to the Box of Secrets and do it there. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) i made a new wiki called fable2fable2fable2 feel free to jion how can i put it on the internet like this one. before i put it in the web youll have to search it on wiki search. Firstly, please sign comments with ~~~~ so I know they are from you. Secondly, it is already on the Internet. Thirdly, I will not join as this wiki is about Fable and will probably always be much better than the one made. Fourthly, Why make a new wiki when we have this one? Sorry if I sound so harsh but I have always had a problem with making multiple wikis of the same topic and if I had my way, the newer ones would be deleted on creation. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) my wikis only about fable 2. wen i type its name on the internet it doesnt come up--Otekky 15:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC)otekky :If you mean in Google, of course it won't. It has only a few, at maximum, articles. And, this wiki is about Fable II as well. I don't agree with another wiki about the Fable series. If you tell me to, I can get your one deleted. The only problem with it is it may cause confusion as to which is the main one etc. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) fine you can get my wiki deleted. im guna make a wiki about something else insted--Otekky 20:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC)otekky RE: Rollback for Enodoc It's done. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :OK. Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Category:Armour Uh... kinda already exists at Category:Armor --JonTheMon 01:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I know. If you look on the main page's talk page though, we are going for English spelling now so it is being replaced with the English spelling version. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::So you're gonna go through all the pages in cat:armor and move them to cat:armour? --JonTheMon 17:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. I do some here and there. When I can be bothered. You are welcome to help. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) WikiStickies Hi there -- You asked on the Central blog for a way to take pages out of the "Add a picture" feed on WikiStickies. We just created one -- MediaWiki:Nowantedimages. You can make a list there of all the pages where you don't want a picture, and they'll be taken out of the feed. Let me know if you need anything else! -- Danny (talk) 02:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Vandalised Page Can you delete Letter from Theresa? Vandalised content. --Enodoc 22:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry wasn't able to reply sooner, at my dad's house and he has slow internet. any waym it has already been done. ☆The Solar Dragon (Merry Christmas)☆ 21:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Fable Wiki looks really good; I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Message Please can you check my new Template:Spelling to see if it is worded appropriately. I thought it would be a good way to inform people of the decision we made here if they change a spelling the other way from British to American. --Enodoc 13:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that. It seems to be fine. I understand it any way. That template seems familiar to me... :) ☆The Solar Dragon (Happy New Year)☆ 18:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Possible concept art page Hello, this is Hero of Knowledge. I've been poking around the internet and have seen some new concept art for Fable III. I wanted to know if you would approve of an article for Fable III concept art. I thought it would be appropriate to ask before I went ahead and created the page. :Why don't you just add a gallery at the bottom of the Fable III article. To do this, type: Gallery File:Image name.jpg/gif/png|Caption File:Image2 name.jpg/gif/png|Caption File:Image 3name.jpg/gif/png|Caption I think that would be better than a new article. I am trying to get rid of these galleries at the moment. Any way, thanks for your help around the wiki. Oh, and please sign your comments on talk pages and forums with ~~~~ please, ☆The Solar Dragon (Happy New Year)☆ 08:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tnx for the welcome. I look foward to working with you too! :Hi. Actually, the welcome message just comes up whenever a new user makes their first edit on a wiki, but your welcome any way. Could you sign your comments in future with ~~~~ please? Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (Happy New Year)☆ 16:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Forgot. ♥Lydia♥ 00:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :alright, hope this works. ♥Lydia♥ 22:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Master Weapons Page Hi,i wanted to know why you deleted the master weapons page,bye. :Poor quality and not really needed. That's why. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi - Temple of Shadows quest Hi Solar, I understand what you did but by doing so it makes the quest incomplete. When you play through the game you are first given a distinct quest titled "The Temple of Shadows" which leads to "Sacrificing". So when someone is on the first part and looks for it on the wiki it needs to be shown. This is the common style of game wikis to list each separate quest to allow for ease of use and provide the appropriate information. I would ask that before you make any significant changes to pages I add you would use the talk page first to allow community discussion. Thank you, --DLanyon 06:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) How do i... Make a link to my talk page in my name? AlessaHeather 07:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hope this works... Enter text (e.g. Talk) You have to put it into your sig in preferences. As well as the user name, add a link to your talk page. Also, please do not remove comments or parts of comments. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 09:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) How do i... Make a link to my talk page in my name? AlessaHeather 07:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why you posted twice but anyway, same way as your user name. Type Enter text (e.g. Talk) ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: King's perma See wikia:c:fablefanon:User talk:The king of the guild, and yes, it is sad. I don't understand why he can't just move on. He even trolls me outside of Wikia. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Section Headers I think that it has happened too many times now to be a coincidence. Have you noticed that when some users edit a section (rather than the whole page), the section header is removed? It has happened recently on the following pages (look in the diff views in History): *Talk:Lucien Fairfax *Talk:The Rescue *Fable II Game of the Year Edition *User talk:Solar Dragon (How do i... section) *Longsword *Shadow There are others, but I can't remember them. What do you think is causing this? At first, I thought it was carelessness, but since it's happened at least six times, each time by a different user, I thought maybe there was something wrong with the editor, causing it to remove a header when the page is saved. --Enodoc 12:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC)